


the one whom we've exalted

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, mini's jewish servant agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Miriam is summoned and Nitocris takes offense.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	the one whom we've exalted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Identity.

“Caster, Miriam, here by the will of the Holy One.” The woman in plain blue robes shakes her timbrel once. “Peace be with you, my Master.”

* * *

Ozymandias rarely has much of an opinion on newly summoned Servants. He acknowledges their presence the first time they enter his vision, and if they are Riders who he may be asked to work beside, he may go so far as to remember their name. Servants from ‘that war’ he may approach, or more likely, demand that they approach him first.

Nitocris has never before seen his eyes so dark while following another Servant across the room. Miriam glances in his direction only once, and lifts her chin with a scowl before turning away.

Nitocris vibrates with fury, and bangs her staff on the ground. Before she can open her mouth to lecture this new Servant on the proper respect to show the pharaohs, Ozymandias raises her hand to stop her.

“But!” She lowers her voice. “To so flagrantly disrespect you, the god-king of all Egypt…!”

“It is only just that she has no love for me, Nitocris, after what has been done to her people,” he replies. “And it is only proper that she has no respect. That is the privilege of the victor over the defeated.”

Intellectually, Nitocris knows that Ozymandias is not invincible, and the Grail has provided her with some knowledge of Egypt’s history beyond her own death. But to hear him admit to a defeat so plainly makes her gut twist. “…If that is your will.”

“I can hear both of you perfectly well, you know,” Miriam says, still not turning to look at them. “…My brother sends his regards. That’s all I have to say.”

As stormy as Ozymandias’ expression had been moments ago, it turns into delight in equal measure.

Truly, Nitocris thinks, the day that Moses himself is summoned will be a celebration like no other, if only because Ozymandias will demand everyone else to be as happy as he is.


End file.
